


there are just some things a best bro shouldn't see...

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught having Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a very active sex life, okay? They just do. There were a couple of years after they first met of ‘will they or won’t they’ before the pair stopped dancing around each other and finally admitted their attraction to each other. The first year of their relationship was basically non-stop sex which led to them being caught several times by several pack members in several positions in several locations. Once again, a very active sex life. The only one lucky enough not to have witnessed any of their exploits was Scott. Unfortunately, it seems that his luck seemed to change as soon as the happy couple celebrated their 1st anniversary.





	there are just some things a best bro shouldn't see...

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/6/19 update: edited??? is that a thing?

Stiles and Derek have a very active sex life, okay? They just do. There were a couple of years after they first met of ‘ _will they or won’t they_ ’ before the pair stopped dancing around each other and finally admitted their attraction to each other. The first year of their relationship was basically non-stop sex which led to them being caught several times by several pack members in several positions in several locations. Once again, _a very active sex life_. The only one lucky enough not to have witnessed any of their exploits was Scott. _Unfortunately_ , it seems that his luck seemed to change as soon as the happy couple celebrated their 1st anniversary.

*****

The first time he caught them was after a pack meeting at Stiles’ (read: the Sheriff’s) house. Scott and Derek always took different approaches when leading the pack, which often led to a great balance in making sure things were fair and just. However, every once in a while, there would be a disagreement that would lead to an argument. During this particular meeting, Scott and Derek just could not come to any form of an understanding which led to Derek storming out. Stiles left shortly after to try and calm the wolf.

Pack members descended on him, telling him he wasn't fair and that he needed to try and compromise. Feeling defeated and frustrated, he goes in search of the pair, hoping to make amends. He tries to follow their scents, but it’s made difficult once he enters the woods. He strains his ears and hears grunts. Thinking the worst, he runs towards the noise.

“Oh my God!” he yells out when he comes across his friends. Stiles is backed against a tree, legs wrapped around Derek’s waist. It would look almost innocent if not for the fact that both men aren’t wearing any pants, leaving him with a view of Derek’s ass. “Really?!”

The men, who at this point in their relationship have been caught so often and frequently, don’t even bother with modesty, not stopping or bothering to cover up.

Stiles looks at Scott. “Yeah, really. So I mean, unless you wanna stay and watch I suggest you run because Derek’s about to start pounding into me again in 5…4…3…”

The words are drowned out as he sprints away, faster than he’s ever run before. His face is red with embarrassment when he gets back to the house, and Erica starts chuckling immediately. “You totally caught them, didn’t you? I was wondering when that was gonna happen.” Laughter erupts, and the pack starts recalling the various states of undress that the men have been found in. He groans and calls an end to the meeting, sending everyone home.

*****

It’s been about a week since the pack meeting, and Scott suggests a pack night of hanging out to try and relieve some tension. Ideas are thrown around, but ultimately, they decide on a night of drinking and dancing at the local supernatural club.

Not having had a chance to speak with Derek about the pack meeting, Scott grabs a couple of drinks from the bar and scouts out the other alpha. He sees Liam and Hayden on the dance floor with Mason and Corey surrounding Malia. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are at a booth laughing with Lydia and Kira. He sets the drinks down by Kira, and she tells him that Stiles got a phone call and went outside to take it and that she thought Derek followed him.

Heading outside Scott rounds the corner. He can see Derek’s head over the top of the cars in the parking lot. He must be standing by the Camaro, he thinks. There’s no Stiles in sight, though.

Figuring it’s a good a time as any, he heads over to talk to the man. Getting closer, he sees that Derek’s eyes are closed, face drawn in extreme concentration. Knowing that the man internalizes _everything_ he wonders if maybe Derek’s been thinking about their conversation as well.

Just as he passes the last car, he’s stopped short. Stiles is on his knees, head by Derek’s crotch. It takes him a second to realize what’s going on, standing trance-like until he hears a slurp and loud pop as Stiles pulls off of Derek’s dick. _Holy shit_! He turns his head at the sight and yells out, “Oh God! Seriously?! You’re in a _parking lot_! Your dad could drive by!”

Not bothering to stay and wait for excuses he turns and walks away but not before hearing Stiles yell at Derek. “Dude! You’re supposed to tell me when someone walks by!” followed by Derek’s response of, “Well, _I’m sorry_. I got kinda distracted by _your mouth_ on _my dick_!”

He enters the club and downs the drinks still on the table, earning a shy smile from Kira. “Again?”

Groaning, he heads back to the bar for another drink.

*****

Scott finally has a chance to talk to Derek about the meeting. He’s thankful that the man avoids the topic of him walking in on them twice now and weeks pass without incident.

Derek’s out of town for a meeting when a new pack starts moving in from the south. Their emissary has reached out, hoping for a meeting with the two alphas. Scott makes plans with Stiles to figure out where they should have the meeting and when.

He doesn’t bother to knock on the loft door when he gets there since Stiles is expecting him. As soon as the door is open, he realizes that he’s a horrible werewolf and should really, _really_ work on his hearing and smelling out scents. Although, in his defense, the loft _always_ smells like sex.

He can’t even yell at them to get a room because he’s in their home and it’s one big open space, and if they had been in bed, he would have still seen them since it’s only on the side in a little nook.

Instead, he’s faced with two grown men, completely naked having sex against the stairs. There’s no if’s and’s or buts about it. There’s a whole lotta dick that Scott has never once had the pleasure of even _wanting_ to see. He’s been relatively lucky with how little he’s seen in the two previous encounters but based on what’s currently in his line of sight, he could probably draw a detailed sketch of both men’s genitals, and Stiles’ anus.

“My eyes! My eyes!” He covers his face and groans. “Stiles?! You _knew_ I was coming over! What the fuck?”

Not sure of what they’re doing as he refuses to take his hands from his eyes, he can hear movement and assumes they’re trying to cover up. “Scotty, shit man. I’m so sorry. I got distracted cause Derek got back early-- We’re dressed now, by the way, you can open your eyes-- Anyway, he’s been gone for a week, and that’s like way too long if you know what I’m saying.”

He looks up and sees Derek behind Stiles, hands on his waist, kissing the back of his neck. The wolf looks at him. “Sorry Scott. Stiles mentioned something about another pack?”

Thankful for the deflection, Scott tells them what he’s thinking for the meeting. By the time he leaves, he’s all but forgotten that he wanted to bleach his eyes earlier.

*****

The meeting with the other pack was successful. They were newly formed and had wanted to reach out to those nearby and form an alliance. Wishing to welcome them properly, Lydia offers to host a party.

After a week of planning and set up, it’s the night of the party. The visiting pack arrives, and the party is in full swing. People are dancing and talking, and Scott smiles at the thought of all the new friendships made.

Feeling light and a little tipsy from the wolfsbane laced brew, he grabs Kira.

“What are we doing?” she asks when he leads her down the hall to the bedrooms.

He crowds her up against the wall and inhales at her neck. “I just wanna get you alone.”

“Feeling frisky?” she laughs when he nods. “Alright. Lead the way.”

There’s an open door at the end of the hall, one of the guest rooms. Backing Kira up until the back of her knees hit the bed, he holds her as she falls against the mattress. He kisses his way up the length of her body until he’s hovering over her.

A clatter in the adjoining bathroom has him scrambling off the bed towards the door. Motioning for Kira to stay where she’s at, he throws open the door.

“Son of a-- Goddammit you guys!”

Again, not bothering with modesty, Stiles and Derek stand together, pants bunched at their ankles, hands on the others dick. Derek clears his throat. “Uh… Do you mind? We’re a little busy here.”

“Yeah, Scotty, seriously, I’m like _super_ close here, so if you could just…”

Scott stands in astonishment and Kira has to come up from behind him and close the door for them. She mouths ‘ _sorry’_ before closing the door and leading a traumatized Scott back to the party.

*****

The pack has increased patrols around Beacon Hills when a rogue werewolf is spotted crossing the border. They split into groups and have shifts so that someone is always on alert and on watch. After a week, the rogue hasn’t been spotted, and Scott is feeling antsy. Maybe they should recruit their allies to help with patrols. More people being out would give them a higher chance to capture the were.

Derek and Stiles are on patrol, and Scott heads out to meet up with them and ask their opinions. Walking through the preserve, he goes to where Stiles usually parks. He’s cautious when he approaches because he can see someone in the jeep. There shouldn’t be anyone in the vehicle if Stiles and Derek are out.

Getting closer, he can see that the person inside is Stiles. He suppresses a laugh when he approaches because his friend looks to be asleep, head thrown back, mouth open. He wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles were drooling. _Must be tired_ , he thinks. Stiles is often exhausted after a day of classes and then helping his father at the sheriff’s station, and Scott knows that Derek will let him take a nap while he runs patrol by himself.

Crouching on the ground to sneak up to the drivers’ side, he gently pulls the handle to open the door. There’s resistance and looking up he sees Stiles staring down, eyes wide. His friend rolls the window down a crack. “You do _not_ want to do that.”

“Why? What are you--“ He stands and peers in. “Are you kidding me?! Again?! You’re supposed to be on patrol.“ He backs up quickly at the sight of Derek’s head over Stiles’ crotch. It’s clear what Derek was doing because…well, because Derek _is still doing it_! “Is he not gonna stop? I mean, he’s seriously gonna keep--“

“Yeah, well, he really likes sucking my di- ahh! Oh, _fu-uck_!” Stiles thumps his head back against the headrest and Scott thinks he’s trying to suppress a moan with how he bites at his lower lip.

“Did you just-- Oh my God, really?! I am still right here!”

There’s a slurp followed by a loud pop. Suddenly Derek’s head snaps up through the window, and he tries not to notice the flush on the man’s cheeks or how his lips are red and swollen from sucking his best friends dick, even though his voice comes out rough from said dick sucking. “Scott, you should really check your phone.”

He pulls out his phone and sees mixed texts from not only Stiles and Derek but Kira and the pack group text as well. They all read primarily the same, ‘Rogue found. Non-threat. No need to patrol.’ “Ahem, well, heh, my bad?” He lays his palms out in an ‘I’m sorry’ gesture and starts backing away. “Um, carry on, I guess? Yeah. Bye.”

*****

He’s working on it. He really is. Kira needs a special ingredient for her tea and Derek is the only person close by that has the wild purple reishi. Not wanting to walk in on anything, he calls ahead to the loft to make sure there’s no hanky panky going on when he gets there. There was no answer, so he sends a couple of warning text to Stiles and Derek when he leaves his apartment and to be extra cautious, he sends another when he arrives at their building.

Standing outside of the loft, he listens and hears their heartbeats, so he knows they’re home. Both are calm and steady, not what he would expect if they were partaking in coital activities, certainly there are no noises to indicate that that’s what they’re up to. To be safe though, he sniffs the air, and while the scent of sex is in the air, he can’t decipher how recent it is.

There’s no answer when he knocks, so he lets himself in. “Stiles? Derek?” Still no response. Taking a few steps in, he glances around because he knows that the pair are there.

He stops when he sees them in their bed. Over the past few weeks, Scott has seen more of Stiles and Derek than he ever needed to see. There are some things a best bro just shouldn’t see…

But this. This is something that he can’t recall ever seeing, not lately, not when they first started dating, and not even when they were dancing around each other. There’s a vulnerability as he watches his two friends lying together, sheets tangled. It’s probably the most intimate he’s ever seen them. Even knowing that they’re most likely fully naked under there, he smiles at the sight.

They’re both on their sides, facing each other. Limps are a jumbled mess as each man is wrapped around the other, clinging to each other as if they’re afraid something will pull them apart. Derek’s head is tucked under Stiles’ chin, and the angle looks painful, but his face is tilted upwards like he spends the night just breathing in Stiles’ scent. Even in sleep, Stiles can’t seem to stay still, and he watches as his friend’s fingers twitch over Derek’s back, like he’s rubbing soothing circles.

Not wanting to wake the pair, unsure of how he hasn’t already, he retreats to the kitchen to pick up the special mushroom. He writes a note on the white-board letting them know that he was there and what he took, with a message to call later, and leaves.

His luck must change after that because he never walks in on them again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
